Confesar
by LairaLilium
Summary: La tradición e instinto de un dragón no serian honradas en la oficina del Maestro. Pero, por medio de la redención, las de un hombre sí. [GaLe]


Estaba infinitamente agradecido de que esta conversación estuviera ocurriendo ahora y no hace un montón de años atrás, principalmente porque la bocota de Gajeel lo hubiera metido en un mundo de problemas y él hubiera hecho algún comentario despectivo ante la idea de _caer tan bajo._

La sola idea era anticuada y más que un poco vergonzosa considerando quién era _él_, ya que no se había alzado con chaperones ni bendiciones ni galanteos. Ni siquiera le había dedicado a aquellas palabras una segunda reflexión antes de conocer a Levy, y que Lucy hubiera posteriormente, decidido instruirlo en unas cuantas cosas que debería tener en cuenta.

Como lo que el Maestro fuera a pensar.

Gajeel había librado una larga y dura batalla, pero no significaría absolutamente nada si Makarov no estaba de acuerdo.

Su padre se hubiera reído sin rodeos de él encima de su preciado risco, y sus lágrimas de felicidad habrían inundado el nido, si Metallicana pudiera ver a su cría andando de puntillas dentro de la guarida del león para pedir _permiso._

Una silenciosa voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que habría estado orgulloso, porque el mocoso que el dragón sacó de aquella alcantarilla, había finalmente aprendido.

Gajeel se sentó con expresión sombría en la silla hubicada frente al escritorio de Makarov, dejándose caer hacia adelante torpemente y pasando de manera tosca una mano sobre la bandana que sujetaba su cabello hacia atrás.

El viejo mago no levantó la mirada de los diversos papeles en los que garabateaba cuando habló. _"¿_Con la esperanza de que un poco de suerte te sonría, hijo?"

La mano del dragon slayer se sobrecogió, plegándose rápidamente en su otro brazo sobre su pecho. _"No"_

_"Bien, la suerte no tiene lugar aquí de todos modos"._ Makarov suspiró y miró por encima del desplomado subordinado frente a él, que parecía para todo el mundo, derrotado incluso antes de que la batalla empezara. _"¿Ella sabe que estás aquí?"._

Gajeel levantó los ojos del suelo, encontrándose eventualmente con la mirada de Makarov. _"Ni idea"._

_"Y, uh... ¿sabe?"_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción, no sin un dejo de orgullo, se abrió camino por la esquina de la boca de Gajeel antes que él respondiera. _"Si estás preguntando_ _si dije algo al respecto, no. Pero yo no dudaría que ella es conciente de algunas cosas sin haberle dicho algo._ _Es algo difícil mantener cualquier cosa en secreto de ella."_

El anciano rió, sus ojos se arrugaron con un cariño familiar. _"Sí, ella siempre ha sido así, me temo. Debería hacer las cosas lo suficientemente interesantes para ti"._

Gajeel asintió y respiró hondo. _"Sabes porqué estoy aquí"._

Las palabras no habían sido planteadas al viejo maestro del gremio como una pregunta, pero las respondió de todos modos._ "Lo sé, pero si quieres mi respuesta, entonces tendrás que hacer una pregunta"._

_"Me lo imaginé._ _Sólo tenía que ver si era necesario o no retorcerle el cuello a Salamander por abrir la boca primero."_

Makarov soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. _"Subestimas a un anciano. Natsu nunca me dijo nada, pero es bueno saber que ustedes dos han estado pasando tiempo juntos haciendo algo más que pelear e insultarse entre si"_ _._

Gajeel rió profundamente y arqueó una ceja maliciosamente hacia Makarov. _"¿Quién dijo que no lo hicimos?"_

_"Mi gremio sigue en pie, y no he recibido ninguna factura_ _por parte de ninguno de los dos por un largo tiempo"._

_"Tch, me parece justo". _Se encogió de hombros con aire ausente y, en el fondo de su mente, tomó nota de que era cuestión de tiempo para él y Salamander sacarle al viejo unas cuantas canas más. Sólo lo suficiente como para estar seguros de mantener aMakarov sobre la punta de los pies.

_"Has recorrido un largo camino"._

_"Ah"_. La respuesta de Gajeel fue más indiferente que otra cosa, pero se enderezó con el cambio de tono del Maestro.

_"Estoy orgulloso de ti"._

Gajeel asintió lentamente antes de arrojar su mirada a la ventana detrás de Makarov, tímidamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza al comenzar su discurso. _"No estoy enteramente seguro de cómo se supone que van estas cosas, o si se supone que tenga que decir algo en particular"._

_"Usualmente es mejor empezar con lo más sencillo y expandirse desde ahí"._

_"No estoy pidiendo que me perdones nada"._

_"Bien"._

_"No puedo perdonarme a mi mismo la mayoría de los días, pero ella sí, y usualmente me destroza la cabeza con uno de sus libros si me atrapa sintiendome culpable..." _Un cansado resoplido de alegría pasó a traves de los dientes del dragon slayer._ "Supongo que corresponde que sea yo quien este a su merced ahora, ¿eh?"_

El Maestro replicó. _"Eso no se limita a ex-dragon slayers de Phantom Lord, Gajeel. Lo deberías saber"._

_"Como que lentamente me doy cuenta, más lento de lo que me atrevo a admitir de hecho. Incluso comparé notas con Salamander, si no me creés"._

_"¿Él fue de alguna ayuda?" _A pesar de que la conversación lentamente fue ganando seriedad, Makarov no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la mención del dragon slayer de fuego dando consejos de amor.

_"¿Qué es lo que crees?"_

_"Me gusta pensar que él es capaz de tener unas cuantas pepitas de sabiduría"._

_"Eres demasiado optimista, Makarov. La 'niña' ha servido como árbitro y aclaró unas cuantas cosas en las que él se confundía. Ambos estamos un poco preocupados por Heartfilia."_

Makarov sonrió con ternura. A pesar de que a Wendy Marvell le estaba llendo bien en sus años de adulta joven, sus compañeros dragon slayers se rehusaban a aceptar que ella fuera otra cosa más que la niña de rodillas castañeantes y que solo les llegaba a la cintura de altura.  
_"Cierto, pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre Lucy y Natsu"._

_"No, no lo estamos. Pero, uh... me dejaron unas cuantas cosas claras que yo ignoré cuando era más joven con Metallicana." _Su garganta se secó con lo que estubo a punto de decir; él pudo haber ignorado las lecciones, pero su instinto seguía nublando su juicio. Eso guerreaba con sus sentidos porque los dragones eran criatura expresamente privadas, posesivas y protectoras incluso despues de que no fueran nada más que huesos, y el asunto al que estaba por abrirle brecha no era un tema de conversación ligero. _"Ella es mi compañera"._

La determinación de acero y el acento brusco de su tono de voz desaparecieron en una ronca incredulidad y en una casi tangible tristeza. Makarov simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que Gajeel continuara.

_"Pero no lo meresco"._

El mago mayor torció la boca agriamente con las ultimas palabras del joven, y aclaro su garganta dispuesto a aclarar unas cuantas cosas. _"Gajeel, nunca perdonaré ni olvidaré lo que le hiciste a mis niños". _Las palabras de su maestro le llegaron como ácido al estómago y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gajeel permitió que una alicaída sombra cayera por los afilados rasgos de su rostro._ "Pero..."_

_"Ya no éres quien eras cuando cruzaste nuestras puestas por primera vez. Ella no es quien era cuando cruzaste esas puertas por primera vez. Estoy orgullozo de ti y quiero que vivas una larga y feliz vida dento de este gremio. Como sea, por encima de tu propia felicidad, estás en deuda para asegurar la de ella. Por lo que hiciste, es tu obligación hacerla feliz, y si ella rechaza tu oferta, entonces es lo que te mereces._  
Tú_ me debes nada a mí, pero le debes el mundo a ella"._ Los ancianos ojos se endurecieron, las lineas de risa desaparecieron con el borde duro de su tono.

_"Lo sé, es lo que he estado haciendo y, honestamente, es mi única intención. Realmente no tenía intención de todo esto". El dragon slayer levantó de manera irónica el brazo frente a él para puntualizar su frustración._

Los ojos del Maestro se suavizaron ante eso. _"Sí, ella tiene ese efecto en la gente"._

Una sonrisa reservada se estiró por su rostro y, no por primera vez, pensó de nuevo en esa tranquila y atrevida manera de conseguir -demandar- lo que ella quería. _"Aye". _Gajeel suspiró y pasó una cansada mano una vez más sobre la bandana en su cabeza. _"Así que, ¿está bien?"_

_"No soy a quién le deberías estar preguntando eso ahora, ¿cierto?" _Makarov se rió de la estrecha expresión y petulante gruñido de Gajeel._ "Sí, si está bien, hijo mío. Un padre está siempre encantado de ver a sus hijos hacer una o dos cosas bien antes de que mueran"._

_"Me estás matando antes de tiempo, viejo"._

_"Mejor preguntarme a mí que a Porlyusica"._

El dragon slayer sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de la farmacéutica cuando se levantó e hizo su camino de vuelta hacia la puerta. _"Gracias, vejestorio"._

_"Ahora largate de mi oficina, mocoso. Tengo trabajo que hacer". _El hombre mayor ya había vuelto a escribir en los papeles y distraídamente le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano a Gajeel.

Él rió entre dientes y giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta...

...Solo para ver a Cana con un vaso vacío sobre su oído y una borracha sonrisa lisonjera en su cara, a Natsu agachado a su lado con su bufanda atada ridículamente alrededor de la cabeza, a Lucy tumbada a sus pies al él haberle hecho perder el equilibrio cuando abrió la puerta, y a Levy, al otro lado del salón en un taburete, con un brillantísimo rubor pintándole desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta abajo más allá de su cuello.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en la esquina de sus ojos.

Por parte suya, no le rompió la cara a nadie, pero le gruño ferozmente a los alborotadores a sus pies. _"Maldita sea. No puedo hacer nada contigo liderando un grupo de reconocimiento aquí, Alberona."_

_"Las chicas necesitan en que entretenerse, y tú te estabas tardando demasiado. No iba a dejarla esperando a que tu trasero tomara una decisión, ella terminaría por ser una solterona"._

Gajeel gruñó a medias y pasó por encima de los tres bajo sus pies, cerrando la distancia entre él y Levy. Ignoró intencionalmente a la sección de porristas formada por Gray, Macao, Wakaba, y Elfman.  
A medida que se iba acercando a donde estaba, Levy se cubrió con la palma de la mano sobre los ojos, en vano.

_"No se suponía que te enteraras"._

Ella se palmeó el pecho en señal de orgullo, mofándose._ "Yo ya lo sabía, tonto"._

_"¿Y cómo..._" El chico se detuvo y miró un punto por encima del hombro de la maga de escritura, donde estaba el Exceed bebiendo encantado su jugo de kiwi y Mirajane ocultando una risa detrás de su delicada mano. _"No te dejaré sola con Liliy nunca más":_

_"Hmmm"_ Ella parpadeó por encima del hombro antes de volverse hacia delante en su asiento, sonriendo al molesto cazador de dragones delante de ella._ "Fui yo la que sacó el tema, pero no para preguntar por ti. Y...yo solo estaba un poco confundida en algunas cosas"._ Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de nuevo, y la ronca risa de él solo sirvieron para alimentar el calor que lentamente poseía su rostro.

Gajeel le pasó una mano sobre su cabello, alborotándole el lío de mechones juguetonamente, ignorando el grito de advertencia de Cana desde la barra y los diferentes silbidos del resto del salón. _"Creí que lo sabías todo, enana"._

Levy se encogió de hombros. _"Oh, no me importía admitir lo contrario. Tu ego se me está contagiando":_

Él se echó a reír a carcajadas y dejó que su mano se deslizara bajando por el cuello de ella, pasando el pulgar por el borde de su mentón, mientras que los otros dedos le rozaban la base del cráneo._ "Yo vivo para ser una mala influencia. Las cosas son más divertidas así"._

Ella resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

_"¿Supongo que me delataron?"_ Bajó la voz para que solo ella le oyera, y agradeció para sus adentros que Erza le exigiera a todos que volvieran a sus propios asuntos.

_"Buena deducción"_. Una tímida sonrisa ladina le curvó la esquina de la boca, y él tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no actuar por impulso y espetar sus labios en los de ella.

_"¿Y?"_ Cuidadosamente, Gajeel flexionó los dedos rascándose el dorso de la línea del pelo discretamente.

_"Mejor prepárate, Redfox, no soy tan fácil de complacer"._

_"Tch, creo que puedo con cualquier cosa que me lances"._

Levy alzó la ceja y sonrió, _"Lo tendremos que ver."_

* * *

He aquí otro fic original en inglés por Lionus (link en mi biografía).

Gajeel sabía que el Makarov jamás olvidaría lo que le hizo a sus "mocosos", así que decidió ir por su bendición para salir con ella sin problemas.


End file.
